


Happy birthday

by liverpoolporn



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolporn/pseuds/liverpoolporn
Summary: Rough draft.





	

When Jordan came to, he couldn't remember where he was (he was laying on the bed of one of his guest bedrooms). He couldn't remember when it was (it was his birthday). He couldn't remember how he got there (Adam had slipped him a very gentle sleeping cocktail). And he couldn't remember why he was there and why he was naked and handcuffed to the two bed posts (he was about to find out).  
  
His heart pounding in his chest, he cried out to Adam, who came into the room wearing a grin and a Sunderland kit.  
  
"Happy birthday babe. I've brought someone else along to celebrate with us"  
  
On cue, Ross walked in, sporting a Liverpool kit with Henderson 14 across the back, and an erection poking out beneath the waistband of the shorts.  
  
He joined Adam sitting at the foot of the super king sized bed, looking up at Jordan, who was powerless to reach out and touch them.  
  
Keeping his eyes locked on Jordan, Adam slowly felt his way up Ross's inner calf and thigh. He lent into kiss the Everton man. Gentle, delicate kisses at first, which grew voracious and extravagent. They kissed like pornstars, because for the moment, they were.  
  
Jordan's cock swelled as he watched the hands of his boyfriend and rival explore each others bodies. Adam gently squeezing the head of Ross's erection through the red nylon. Ross running his big hands over the globes of Adam's arse. Adam put on hand out and rested it on the arch of Jordan's foot, the physical contact sending the message that this was all for the birthday boy.  
  
Soon, Ross & Adam had removed each other's shirts and  Ross had popped his eight inch cut meat out from the waistband of his shorts for Adam to service. Adam was theatrical, bending from the hips he wrapped his lips around the big cock and began sucking hard. Ross use his hands to dominate Adam. He gripped his hair and forced the Liverpool man not to release his long thick cock until the full girth was wet with saliva, and spit was dribbling down Adam's chin as he gagged.  
  
Watching from his shackles, Jordan was fully hard and wriving with sexual energy. He could feel the blood rush to the head of his cock as sticky precum dribbled from his foreskin. He was desparate to join in, but there was nothing he could do as he watched Ross turn his boyfriend around, bend him over on the bed, smack his arsecheeks with real force three times  and yank off his shorts to reveal a red jock strap which accentuated the shape of Adam's pale cheeks either side of pink hole.  
  
Ross stood up to remove his own shorts, displaying for Jordan his incredible physique and enormous gutes, as he went to grab the coconut oil from the dresser. He came back to the bed and dove into Adam's arse face first. Lapping at the man's pink hole with theatrical exuberance.  
  
"Aww fuck!! Let me goooo! I can't take this you know, lads!"  
  
But Adam and Ross took no notice of Jordan's pleas. Ross applied laverous amounts of coconut oil to Adams cheeks, sphinctr, and his own cock. He turned the bottom around to give Jordan the perfect view, then he slowly entered every inch of his meat. He held the position for a full thirty seconds as Adam's moans turned to whimpers. Then he gave Jordan a wink, gave Adam's cheeks a few slaps, and began a slow withdrawal, all the way until he was full out and his bellend rested against the gaping pink hole. Then he slid back in, quicker this time, all the way to the hilt. Then out again. Then back in. Quicker each time. The full length. Flexing his glutes and portruding his hips to get as deep as possible. In. Out. In. Out.  
  
Whilst Adam moaned, Jordan grunted. He was so desperate to pleasure himself that he was thrusting his hips in motion with Ross and fucking the air above his bed. To no avail. For what felt like hours, he watched Ross Barkley fuck his boyfriend raw. But then they stopped. And Adam turned round and began sucking the long meat again. Jordan squeeled with delight, Adam knew how much he loved seeing his boyfriend suck his cock when he's just withdrawn from his arse.  
  
Suddenly, Adam stopped sucking and withdrew his mouth. Jordan wondered whether Ross had come and he hadn't noticed. But instead, the two performers had turned their attention to him, and made their way towards him.  
  
Ross came over and kneeled over the top of Jordan's chest, pointing the huge soppy erection in his face.  
  
'Suck'.  
  
Jordan was so desperate for action that he wrapped his lips around it without a second thought. He was usually so dominant, but he was submissive now as Ross fucked his face. He also felt stimulation around his thighs. Adam was gently caressing the inside of his thigh and then squeezing his balls. As Ross Barkley's balls pounded Jordan's chin, he felt Adam Lallana move his hips over the top of his cock and slide his weight down until Jordan's full length was inside his boyfriends hole.  
  
The stimulation was too much and Ross sensed it, he withdrew from Jordan's mouth and lent back to allow the Liverpool captain to enjoy having his cock ridden. Ross jerked his big meat for Jordan's viewing pleasure, then came in five long bursts all over the Liverpool man's face, chest and chin. Ross dismounted, giving Jordan a clear view of his boyfriend bouncing up and down happily and furiously masturbating his own cock. The two lovers knew they were approaching climax now. Adam let out a loud gasp of delight as he felt  Jordan expand and contract inside of him. Then he felt the gush of cum erupt inside his abdomen several times, and finally, he stopped bouncing and let out four big jets of steaming cum over his boyfriends navel. The three men  remained silent, Ross watching, Adam sitting on his boyfriend's hips, and Jordan laying on the bed with his hands still cuffed to the bedposts, for a full minute as they caught their breath and calmed down.  
  
"Happy birthday, mate"


End file.
